Unbreakable Love
by SlyPrincess14
Summary: Can love be victorious over death and war? Can Ginny cope to be a lover of a Death Eater when they know, they are fighting with different sides?


Unbreakable Love

by: SlyPrincess14

The war has started. Ginny thought as she waited in the Room of Requirement hearing the shouts of curses and the rush of battle outside. I can't possibly sit here and do nothing. I need to go outside and help the order. For Merlin's sake, I'll go mad if I do nothing. She thought as she paced back and forth. Molly Weasley made her stay inside the Room of Requirement for her safety. I need to go, she thought and headed towards the door.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Luna said

"I need to go out here. I need to help the Order or else I'll go mad in here." said Ginny facing the blond Ravenclaw. I need to find Draco, she added in her mind but it remained unspoken.

"But Ginny, Mrs. Weasley said to not leave this room until the battle is over." Luna said gently, blocking her way. Ginny is growing impatient, her mind racing.

"Look, I don't give a damn what my mother said. I'm so worried here, I think I might go crazy! I'm part of the DA, Luna! We are part of Dumbledore's Army! I led them during those times the Golden Trio is away. Don't you understand that? I can't just sit here while they are fighting for their lives out there!" Ginny ranted.

"All right, all right. I'll go with you." she replied. Before they knew it, they were outside fighting and throwing hexes at Death Eaters. I need to find Draco. Right. Ginny thought,

"Luna! You need to stay safe. Find mum and the others! I need to find someone!" she yelled.

"But Ginny, I-" but she was cut off. "No! You stay here. You need to find them alright?!" she said authoritatively.

" Okay but be careful!" she replied.

"I will." she said and hurried towards the dungeons.

"Draco! Draco! Draco, where are you?!" she yelled as her voice echoed down through corridors. There was no answer. Just then, she saw a shadow passed in the corner of her eye. She looked back.

"Draco?Are you there?" she said in almost a whisper, no answer. She felt someones presence behind her and found Bellatrix Lestange standing before her.

"Well, well, well, look who's here. It's the little Weasel girl", Bellatrix said sneering at her.

"Fuck off, Lestrange" she said giving her the most contemptuous look she could manage.

"Oh! You have no manners girl. So, you are looking for who?Draco Malfoy?" she spoke Draco's name as if it's poison in her tongue.

"That's none of your business" she said and gripped her wand tightly despite her trembling hands.

"It's my business dear. He's my dearest nephew." she replied with an amused smirk plastered on her face.

"He's not here, I'm sorry for that. He's fulfilling the Dark Lord's plans" she added.

"That's not true!" she yelled.

"But it is. Now, shut up and watch me kill you!" she said and performed the killing curse. Ginny managed to get out of the way before she was hit. Instead, it went into the wall behind her causing it to collapse. She tackled Bellatrix and was able to knock her wand out of her hand making it fly and skitter across the floor. Ginny then got up and staggered to the stairs back to the Great Hall where the raging battle reached it's peak. There's a lot of dead bodies, Death Eaters and students combined.

"You'll never get away so easily, girl" Bellatrix said as she climbed up the stairs behind her and casted the killing curse that she luckily dodged. Her evil laughter was booming. Ginny ran and ran, continue to look for someone who might help her. But no, there's no one because in this war, they are fighting their own battles, fighting to save their lives, fighting to save the wizarding world. So,she faced Bellatrix. They were duelling and Ginny never give the other witch any satisfaction. She duelled Bellatrix with exact rhythm as with her opponent. Bellatrix casted the killing curse again and she dodged it by mere inches. She was almost hit, no, died preferably. That's when her mother took over and it gave her a little relief. After a few minutes of duelling that seemed so long, Molly succeeded to kill Bellatrix. Then just after Bellatrix's death, came a booming voice.

"Harry Potter is dead." the booming voice said. Ginny and Molly looked at each other and got out of the Great Hall towards the grounds. They saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters and...and... it can't be... Hagrid... with Harry's lifeless body... It can't be possible. No, it can't be.

" Harry Potter is dead" came You-Know-Who's booming voice again and the Death Eaters laughed.

"Draco" said the Malfoy senior. Ginny turned her head in different directions and spotted her lover.

"Draco, come" Lucius said. It's kind of odd because he said it gently. Draco seemed to hesitate, turned his head and looked at her directly. I'm sorry he mouthed and he walked towards the row of Death Eaters.

"No!", now everyone turned to look at her.

"No! You can't do this! No!" she yelled as she ran towards Draco but was held back by her father. She continued to yell but her voice was absorbed by the open space.

"Silence!", the Dark Lord said and Ginny stopped yelling but she started crying. Ginny saw, she saw the Dark Lord hugged Draco, making her heart crack more.

"I'd like to say something." Neville walked in front and the Death Eater laughed.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say" the Dark Lord said.

Everyone waited for Neville to speak and Ginny stopped crying.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." he started.

"Stand down, Neville." Seamus said.

"People die everyday! Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here." he motioned his hand to his chest.

"So's Fred, Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over!" he said it with such bravery that it will make Godric Gryffindor rise from the dead. After Neville's speech, he pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat and then, Harry stirred and fell out of Hagrid's arms. Vodemort was furious, threw hexes everywhere as Harry ran and Death Eaters fled. Ginny looked at Draco's beautiful face. All she ever wanted was to run to him and flung her arms around him but she did not do it. She retreated back to the Great Hall where the battle is starting again.. Hours passed and the battle still raged then, she realized that there is always an end to everything, even to the most dreadful things. Voldemort died. Harry Potter won. The wizarding world is at peace again and there came a shimmer of hope that flickered in her heart and thought that maybe it will be okay. She proceeded to walk to the Great Hall to find her family. When Ginny arrived she saw rows of dead bodies. They are everywhere, many died, including Fred, He died and it destroyed the heart of Ginny's family especially her brother George. George was devastated. He was destroyed like it was destroying her. No, it's more than for him. The pain must be killing him. He cried in pain, not physical pain but inner pain. The pain brought by her brother's death, the death of his twin, his bestfriend, his other half. The pain that will never let anything be the same again. Ginny thought as tears flowed from her eyes. She cried with her family, containing the pain that is eating her. I deserve not to be happy when my family is in solitude and melancholy. She can't handle the pain. It's like a dark pit is consuming her insides, sucking the life out of her. So, she ran and ran, not aware of where to go. She needs to go somewhere, anywhere but here. She ran in the Forbidden Forest and cried and yelled for all the sadness, anger and pain inside her.

"Ginny?" said an angelic voice. Ginny looked up and saw Draco standing there. He looked pained, tired and vulnerable. She want to run to him but instead, she got up and punched him in the face.

"Ouch. What's that for?", even after the war, he still have that arrogant side of him that Ginny always liked. She would likely smile if she is not in this state.

"What's that for?" she said disbelievingly giving a humorless laugh that came more than a hiccup.

"You just started a battle, Malfoy. I almost died you searching for you in the dungeons. Your aunt almost killed me. You're the reason of so many deaths, Draco and you're here to face me. You're a bastard!." she spat at him with such coldness in her voice.

"So, you're blaming me? Do you ever think how hard it is for me? To torture people just to save my life, my family? If you were in my place, Ginny, tell me what you're going to do? Are you not going to save them, even if it means you need to torture and kill people?" he said and he looked at her with his eyes full of sadness and regret, she almost wanted to forgive him.

"Each of us was given a choice, Draco and you chose the wrong one. You chose to kill in order to what? To prove yourself? Fame? Power? You already have that Draco. You're very lucky that you have a family that is in high status in the Wizarding World but why are you asking more?" she said as tears streamed again.

"Choices? I was left with no choice, Ginny! I failed the Dark Lord! I failed him because I didn't kill Dumbledore. I was the one who paid the price of my father's failures. Do you know that the Dark Lord also threatened me to kill you if I don't kill Dumbledore? You don't know what battles I fought, Ginny, to save and protect you and my family." he said as he turned to leave.

Ginny was still surprised. Draco tried to protect me, he loves me. Why would he love you? He didn't say it in the first place? Her mind told her. He loves you, Ginny. He protected you because he loves you, her heart said.

"Draco, wait!" she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" she hugged him from behind. He then turned around and she saw that there were tears in his eyes.

"No, Ginny. You're not the one who's supposed to say sorry. I am the one who has done evil and I'm sorry if I hurt you, I should go." he said.

"No, don't leave me. You're the only one that's left for me, Draco. Don't you dare leave me now... Please" she pleaded. She is already tugging at his robes as she cried.

"Please don't leave" she repeated. Draco just stood there. She waited for him to speak and he stayed silent for so long that she thought he might not answer her but as she opened her mouth to speak, Draco scooped her up into a standing position.

"I won't leave. I'm sorry." he said.

"Oh God! Draco. Oh God" she said as she flung her arms at him and cried softly on his shoulder. He hugged her back as if she will vanish if he ever let go.

Ginny looked up at his beautiful eyes that she always loved. The grey stormy eyes that can be very deadly when angry but can also be very open and filled with love when she's with him.

"Promise me, you'll never leave" she said.

"I promise. I love you Gin" he said. This was the first time he ever said those words. Ginny was taken aback but she recovered quickly.

"I love you too, Draco. Oh God! How much I love you" she said and Draco leaned in to give her a kiss that always made her heart flutter. The feel of his lips on her always seemed to encourage her, the feeling that she has never felt in a long time. Maybe there will be hope for them after all. Maybe this is just the beginning. Whatever may happen next, doesn't matter now. What matters is that she's here with the love of her life in her loving arms.

The End


End file.
